In fluid handling systems such as fluid transfer systems and hydraulic power systems, for example, it is often necessary to control the direction, amount, and type of flow of the fluid through the system. Various pumps, valves, and other fittings are typically used to provide such control.
A check valve is used in a fluid system to control the direction of flow of the fluid in the fluid system. The fluid can be permitted to flow through the valve only in one direction, wherein the check valve militates against flow of the fluid in the opposite direction. Many known check valves are produced from numerous parts resulting in complex devices susceptible to damage, malfunction, and leaks.
It would be desirable to produce a check valve wherein a complexity of the structure of the check valve is minimized and a durability of the check valve is maximized.